


World famous criminal

by Sonnenplume



Series: College Bugs [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/pseuds/Sonnenplume
Summary: Hornet and Tamer drive out to the countryside for some stargazing.
Relationships: God Tamer/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Series: College Bugs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671133
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	World famous criminal

**Author's Note:**

> With the current situation I am absolutely starved for contact and fluff is how I cope.
> 
> This takes place prior to Hyper Focus in the same AU

"Im waiting out back, bring your helmet!"

Hornet's heart beat a little bit faster when she read Tamer's text. It was the middle of the night and she had spent the past two hours overthinking what to wear and waiting anxiously. So when Tamer finally gave her the signal, she was internally vibrating with anticipation.  
She grabbed her bag and her helmet and snuck downstairs, past her siblings' room first, then past the door where her mom was sleeping.  
Herrah was a notorious snorer and Hornet wasn't worried about waking her; but sneaking out at night without anyone knowing was still exciting.  
She checked one last time if she had packed her keys and phone and then stepped outside, supporting the door so it would fall shut more quietly.

The sky was clear and despite all the light pollution there were some of the brighter stars visible, alongside the thin sliver of the moon.  
Hornet was the only person in sight with everyone else being asleep.  
With her heart pounding hard in her chest she hurried around the house. First she saw Tamer's motorcycle parked haphazardly across two empty spaces in the parking lot, then she saw Tamer, leaning against the lamppost next to it. She straightened as soon as Hornet came into view.  
"Hey there!" she greeted her. When Hornet was close enough Tamer scooped her up into a hug that let her lift Hornet a good few inches off the ground. She had been greeting Hornet like this for a while now and it always made her giggle.  
"Come on, we will have to drive for a while," Tamer said and walked her over to her bike as Hornet fastened her helmet.

The ride was smooth and comfortable. Hornet had her arms wrapped securely around Tamer's middle as they went mostly straight towards the citys's boarder, the density of buildings dropping and after a while the headlight of the motorbike was the only lightsource in their closer proximity. When they stopped the city was a sea of occasional lights in the distance and the building next to them a shed, probably housing some bigger tools of the farm further away from the road. A tractor maybe.  
"This should work," Tamer said as she pulled off her helmet. Hornet slid off the machine and Tamer swung one leg over and off it as well, kicking the stand into place but leaving the light on and engine running.  
"We shouldn't have to worry about getting our asses wet from the dew up there."  
Hornet turned around with a crooked smile.  
"You really want to climb up there?" she asked. She wasn't opposed to the idea, but with her running off with Tamer like that the night was already unusually exciting.  
"Come on, I'll help you if your little arms can't reach."  
Hornet pouted at her with a mild blush.  
"Im agile enough, thank you very much."  
They walked around the shed and found a sturdy, locked up box, maybe for road salt. Whatever was in it, it would bring them close enough to the roof to pull themselves up there. Even if Hornet would have to jump.  
"Okay, maybe you can give me a little boost," she mumbled and Tamer laughed quietly. She grabbed Hornet by her waist and lifted her towards the roof's edge.  
"There you go, princess," Tamer said and supported Hornet by her feet as she pulled herself up. Hornet was glad that her face was well out of Tamer's view, since it was probably flushed red at that nickname.  
Hornet used her phone to light Tamer's way after she cut her motorcycle's engine and climbed up after her.  
"Unbelievable…" Tamer muttered as she craned her neck towards the sky. They were far enough from the city for it to be absolutely riddled with stars and Hornet gasped in awe.

They lay on the roof for a good while with Tamer sometimes pointing out constellations she made up and Hornet was torn between looking at her and them.  
"...and that's a world famous criminal," she explained "See, there's her head and she is all crouched and sneaky, and she pulls this trolly full of stolen stuff, there's a TV and a bicycle - you see it?"  
Hornet furrowed her brow as she tried to find what Tamer was pointing at, but she couldn't quite make it out.  
"Not really…" she muttered.  
Tamer shifted closer until her head was right next to Hornet's and she pointed again, hoping her viewing angle was similar enough now.  
"There, that's the head… and that slope there is her back…"  
Hornet looked hard but also couldn't ignore how Tamers head was gently pressed to hers and it made her pulse skyrocket.  
"I think I do," she said breathlessly and pointed as well "It even looks like shes holding a flashlight."  
Tamer grinned. "Hah, you're right! Man, I wish I was a world famous criminal."  
Hornet turned her head abruptly to look at her.  
"No you don't!" she said "At least I dont want that."  
Tamer turned as well to look at her and Hornet almost jumped at how close their faces were.  
"Why not?" she asked and Hornet prayed that she wasn't flushed to the max even if the burning sensation in her face said otherwise.  
"Because world famous criminals are either in jail or dead."  
Tamers face pulled into a thoughtful smirk.  
"You have a point. Guess I'll settle for locally known delinquent then."  
Hornet giggled at that and Tamer smiled at her warmly.  
When Tamer turned to look back up at the stars Hornets gaze stayed fixed on her profile, still so very close she was sure Tamer could feel her breath on her cheek.  
Mustering all of her courage she asked: "Tamer?"  
The other turned back towards her, still smiling.  
"I kinda want to kiss you."  
Tamers smile grew wider until she was flashing her teeth. "Then do it," she said.  
Hornets heart was ready to burst out of her chest when she moved closer until their lips met and she felt Tamer lean into it immediately.  
Hornet's face was on fire but she didn't want to pull away for the world and Tamer turned her body towards her. She draped her arm around her waist gripping the small of her back to pull her in a bit tighter and Hornet all but melted.  
This night turned out to be all she had dreamt it to be and just a whole lot more.


End file.
